The fool and the clown
by koPieKing
Summary: Basicly Scar is still alive and he meets a little tiger cub. If you wanna know more just read it. I guess it's a bit better than it sounds. At least I hope so. I'll try to keep Scar in character. Scar/OC in a family kind of way. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King and probably never will~

**The fool**

Scar actually didn't die. He survived the hyena attack and is now living far away from the pride. After what happened to him he noticed something important, something actually quite obvious. Now that the evil in him kinda vanished he started to see what kind of puny role he was playing in history. In the history of the pride he will now forever just be playing the role of the evil villain, that was defeated by the great, rightful, noble and what not king Simba. Such irony trying to become a protagonist he was nothing more than an antagonist. Even his original name «Taka» means dirt. Either his parents really didn't want him or he was born just to be a villain. It seems that no matter how smart he was, in the end he was nothing but a fool. Haha the whole «great king Scar» thing was just a lie he told himself in order to really believe it. Ok, it's not like he didn't know he was the bad guy, but he wanted t be a good king despite of that, which didn't work so well. But life continues and sometimes the past starts to seem like a bad dream. Scars instincts forced him to live, to live until he finds a new goal.

It has already been a year since _it _happened. When Scar woke up in the morning he suddenly felt something small and warm lying beside him. Beside him slept a little cub... He guessed that it was a lion cub or something... maybe a cheetah or leopard cub? It had orange fur with black stripes. Scar had never seen an animal like this before. Sure it looked a bit like a lion cub, but the coat was just too different for it to really be a lion. Looking at the cub with curiosity Scar tried to think of any animals that looked like this. Suddenly he remembered how a bird once told him about the thing called _sea_, and that across that sea there is land. But the important part was that the bird told him about an animal that lives across the sea. It's supposed to be like the lion, just bigger, with orange fur and black stripes and without a mane.

Suddenly the cub woke up. It stretched its legs and set up. It kind of didn't seem to be noticing Scar even though he was directly beside it.''As dense as a hyena, this cub'', is what Scar trough immediately. Slowly, very slowly did the cub turn it's head in Scars direction, and the moment it realized that beside it was a potentially dangerous animal it screamed and jumped a few inches away from him.

''Who are you!'' Asked the cub.

Scar smirked. ''Where are your manners kid? Don't you know that before asking you should introduce yourself first?''.

''I am a tiger. My name is Lana. Now say, who are you?'' Answered the cub... Lana.

''I've never heared of an animal like that. Oh well! My name is Scar, a lion.'' Said Scar.

''Not like I have ever heared of an animal like you before either!''. A little grin appeared on Lana's face.

''Certainly that might be true. But we both know who of us is a stranger in these lands, don't we?'' Whispered Scar.

Lana made an angry face and started pouting. ''Where do you come from anyway kid?'' continued Scar.

''A place that's across the sea called Asia. Creatures called humans were transporting me to some place here in Africa, but I escaped. Actually I don't think they will come after me though, they probably think I am already dead anyway. It's already been 14 days since I escaped. I had to live from leftovers from other animals... Hmm... now that I look at you, you look kinda like my mother and father. But your smaller and have a different coat... Yeah and you have such strange fur on your head, my kind doesn't have such a thing...'' The cub muttered.

''Strange story you got there little one, but I guess I will believe you for now. You're interesting, so I guess I'll keep you!'' Announced the lion.

''No way!'' Shrieked Lana.

''Ohhh... Poor little kitty, are you afraid of me? Do you have anyone else who would bring you food and take care of you, so that you wouldn't die?'' Asked Scar.

He had a point there. Lana didn't have much of a choice, it was like the question whether she wanted to live or not. Seems like she had to give in, of cause she didn't like the idea of being with an unknown creature that didn't seem all too friendly. But yeah... What do they say again? Right... C'est la vie!

* * *

><p>I dont't know whether I'll continue this story or not. It's kinda hard to write in your 3rd language. I guess It will depend on whether it's liked or not.<p>

So please review and tell me your opinion!


End file.
